


Just One Day

by KeysieMaxwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Seasons, I think this is really fluff, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Summer Hinata, Winter Kageyama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysieMaxwell/pseuds/KeysieMaxwell
Summary: Una vez al año, cuando podían bajar a la Tierra y saborear lo que era tener un cuerpo humano, celebraban juntos el primer día de sus estaciones. En algún punto, en algún milenio, se volvió un año más de vida y un ritual festejar en compañía del otro.― ¿Cómo debo llamarte hoy?― Hinata…





	Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de los proyectos escritos para el KageHina Week.
> 
> Este fanfic es un AU donde ambos personajes representan a las estaciones del año, hay algo de mitología por ahí. Como siempre, Haikyuu!! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**21 de Junio** , primer día de verano.  
  


El sol de mediodía se alzaba radiante en lo más alto del cielo- _demasiado radiante_ , para su gusto. Lo obligaba a permanecer bajo la sombra de los árboles, para no sufrir una embolia al exponerse a los fuertes rayos o quizás derretirse allí mismo, en la acera, a mitad de una concurrida calle de ciudad.

El pelinegro –su representación pelinegra, más bien- suspiró cansado, su única fuente de frío habiéndose agotado y ahora sólo era una caja de leche vacía entre sus manos.

¿Por qué debía llegar tarde, encima de todo? Lo había citado él y se daba el lujo de retrasarse sin dar una excusa siquiera- aunque quizás fue él mismo el tonto, por llegar temprano, a sabiendas de que ocurría lo mismo cada año.

― Oye, estás atrayendo las nubes con esa actitud.

No necesitó verlo para saber quién era, ¿quién más se daría el lujo de hablarle así?

― Espero que tengas una buena excusa para hacerme esperar por ti a pleno sol.

― ¿Estabas aquí por mí? ―Su voz se escuchaba juguetona, y el dedo que derritió la nieve acumulada sobre sus cejas clavadas, estaba cálido.

― Sabía que tenía que haberme ido-

― ¡No, no, espera! ―Lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, como si en serio creyera que podía dejarlo solo en un día como aquel. Todo él era cálido, como siempre, como cada año. ― Hubo un problemita- _con él_ … ya sabes…

― ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

― ¡¿Por qué todos asumen que hice algo mal!?

El pelinegro alzó una ceja condescendiente y el pelirrojo respondió enseñándole la lengua. Ambos muy maduros, todo bien tranquilo, como siempre.

― De acuerdo. ―El pelinegro cedió, alzando ambas manos en son de paz. ― ¿A dónde quieres ir?

― ¡ _Ah, claro_! ― ¿Era acaso posible? Lo hacía bajar hasta _ese lugar_ y luego sencillamente se olvidaba del por qué. ― Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer, pero ya sabes, no hay mucho tiempo y hacerlo allá arriba no es lo mismo, entonces-

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ―Lo interrumpió, sí, pero su voz fue suave.

Estaba nervioso, y cuando lo estaba sencillamente no dejaba de parlotear hasta que alguien le pusiera freno. Tenía las mejillas escarlata y hacía rato que estaba haciendo nudos con el filo de sus ropas.

― ¡Onsen!

― ¿Onsen?

― ¡Eso, sí! ―Estaba tan emocionado, que olvidaba un detallito.

― ¿Y qué es eso, exactamente? ― _Ese_ detallito.

― ¡Oh, claro, claro! ―Lo vio rascarse una mejilla, avergonzado, y parecía que solamente con eso podía derretir sus polos. ― Son baños termales- ¡y sí, yo sé perfectamente que no aguantas el calor! ―Se adelantó ante cualquier tipo de queja, así que el pelinegro se vio obligado a cerrar la boca y él continuó: ― Pero son muy especiales aquí, ¿sabes? Hay mucha gente y puedes quedarte en una alcoba y vistes una ropa tradicional que se ve muy bonita- Yo creo que nos podemos divertir.

No podía negarse, no cuando esos ojos brillaban más que el mismo sol, no si lo miraba exclusivamente a él, como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera tras un velo blanco y él también sentía, _sentía_ que no había nadie excepto ellos dos.

― ¿Cómo debo llamarte hoy? ―No necesitaba decir mucho más, con eso ya había aceptado.

Sin proponérselo, sus manos se adelantaron hasta acunar el rostro más pequeño. El mentón cabía perfectamente en sus palmas unidas y los dedos largos de sus manos lo acariciaban en las mejillas y sobre los carrillos tibios, _tan tibios_.

― Hinata…

Un ligero suspiro de aprobación lo acarició en el rostro, el pelinegro ya se había inclinado lo suficiente para que sus frentes se encontraran, y desde allí lo miraba fijo.

― ¿Qué significa?

― _Lugar en el sol._

― Apropiado. ―Sentenció, con _Hinata_ peinando sus hebras de cabello negro entre los dedos; cada vez más cerca, más íntimo. ― ¿Y qué hay de mí?

― Kageyama… ―La voz se volvió un suspiro, tan suave que pareció el viento mismo podía llevárselo.

― Kageyama. ―Repitió, memorizando el sonido.

― Significa _montaña sombría_.

― Uhm…

Estaba más que satisfecho, se lo dijo la sonrisa amplia que percibió contra sus labios al momento en que se encontraron; fue un beso corto, casto como los que se dan la primera vez, como cuando quieres recordar el momento por el resto de la eternidad.

No fueron directamente a los baños termales, y en cambio _Hinata_ lo llevó a recorrer la ciudad; era bastante grande, llena de edificios y personas que no caían en cuenta de sus presencias. Acabaron en un sitio alejado del bullicio, porque _Kageyama_ no aguantaba demasiado tiempo estando rodeado de tantas personas; igual que el invierno, era calmo y se retraía.

― ¿Vas a estar bien? ―Le preguntó quizás por décima vez, alargando una botella de agua hacia él, a su mejilla, porque estaba fría y era eso lo que su acompañante necesitaba.

― Vas a calentarla… ―Murmuró como repuesta, y el pelirrojo soltó la botella en cuanto un par de dedos fríos lo reemplazaron.

― Vas a estar bien. ―Confirmó, siguiendo la escarcha que subía por la botella, congelando el agua del interior.

―  Tal vez deberías dejarme traer alguna nube.

― ¡Pero el día está precioso-! ― _Hinata_ se interrumpió, de pronto analizando la situación, pensándolo bien… ― No, tienes razón. Trae algunas nubes- ¡pero _algunas_!

_Kageyama_ no respondió, cerró sus ojos bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba el techo de una tienda aleatoria. Su siguiente exhalación abandonó su boca en forma de vaho y el pelirrojo no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a esa figura alta, imponente y de piel tan fría como el hielo mismo.

Las nubes se pintaron a pinceladas sobre el lienzo celeste del cielo, algunas blancas y esponjosas como ovejas, otras más oscuras, llenas con las gotas del rocío, del mar y los lagos. _Hinata_ inhaló lo que pareció ser el aroma del mar y la temperatura disminuyó considerablemente en la ciudad- personalmente, le dio escalofríos.

Reposó una palma tibia contra el hombro del pelinegro, y en efecto lo pudo sentir detenerse; el aroma del mar habiendo desaparecido y sólo permaneció la brisa que revolvía sus cabellos.

― Gracias.

_Hinata_ dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios antes de responder: ― Si es para ti…

El resto de la tarde pasó sin algún tipo de percance, _Kageyama_ sostenía su botella de agua y de vez en cuando bebía del agua escarchada, con ligeros trocitos de hielo en el interior, y eso bastaba para que pudiera continuar por horas más. Caminaron fuera de la ciudad, se besaron cuando alcanzaron una zona ligeramente boscosa, y arribaron al onsen a pie, tomados de las manos en todo momento.

Por supuesto, el pelinegro no fue capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo el calor, e incluso él mismo tuvo que admitir el agua termal japonesa era en extremo caliente- ni siquiera la sintió fría al entrar y eso era decir bastante. _Hinata_ lo sostuvo entre sus brazos durante todo el camino de salida y llegaron a la parte que más lo tenía emocionado; cambiarse a una vestimenta simple, parecida a las togas que tanto acostumbraba, se llamaba yukata.

― Creo que son incluso mejor, digo, no sientes frío en las piernas todo el tiempo.

El pelirrojo giraba sobre sus pasos, intentando ver la prenda desde todos los ángulos sin mucho éxito, porque su cuello no giraba mucho más y le resultaba imposible llegar a la izquierda desde su derecha y viceversa, así que giraba y le recordaba a un perro intentando alcanzarse la cola.

― _Hinata_.

Llamó, y la reacción natural del más bajo fue detenerse en el momento; su espalda ligeramente torcida hacia atrás y los ojos castaños se clavaron en él. Estaba esperando, y él no dudó un segundo entregarle su abrazo, pasando las manos por su cintura pequeña, situándolas sobre su vientre plano.

― Si acabas por marearte y caer a la fuente, créeme que no voy a salvarte. ―Advirtió, cerca de su oído. Lo acogía cálido entre los brazos, sin embargo, pegando la espalda pequeña contra su pecho.

― ¡Eso es muy cruel, _Kageyama_!

― Oye, me zambullí en aguas hirviendo por ti, ¿no es eso suficiente?

― ¡No estaba hirviendo! ―Resopló entre risas burbujeantes, contagiosas cuando se asomaban a la superficie por la boca.

― Me pudiste haber matado y lo sabes. ―Refutó con las cejas clavadas, pero su expresión era divertida, ensimismada en el rostro contrario; su perfil aniñado y perfecto.

― Si te derretías un poquito, tal vez hasta enfriabas el agua…

Admitía merecer el apretón que le dio en la cabeza, se lo estaba buscando técnicamente.

― ¡A ver si te congelo yo durante el invierno!

_Hinata_ estalló en risas y _Kageyama_ lo calló con un beso que le aplastó los labios con algo de brusquedad. Era curioso, perfecto, no podía pedir nada más.

Esa noche se unieron más allá de las palabras, utilizando sus cuerpos. Eran vapor cuando conectaban; lo escarchaba con cada beso sobre la piel desnuda y él se encargaba de derretir cada pequeño copo de nieve reluciendo en su espalda ligeramente tostada.

Llevó la cuenta de todos los besos que conjugaron sus bocas, se zambulló en el mar de sensaciones bullendo en lo más profundo de su alma, cada vez que recitó su nombre contra el oído, se abrazó al sonido barítono de su voz entrecortada.

― _Hinata_ …

Era _él_ y solamente él, llevándolo a ver las estrellas cara a cara, perdiéndolo en un espacio vacío, recóndito, donde las aves cantaban canciones de amor y los poemas que recitaban las hadas se fugaban llenos de esperanzas.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en la Tierra, _el azul_ de sus ojos lo estaba esperando con estrellas reflejándose en tan profundo cielo nocturno. No le quedó más remedio que dedicarle una sonrisa, la más brillante de todas, mientras fundían sus manos juntas y volvían a recostarse lado a lado en el futon.

― Me escapé…

Tomó desprevenido a _Kageyama_ , porque lo único que consiguió responder fue un simple “¿Hm?”.

 ― Eso fue lo que hice… por eso tardé en llegar.

Y allí estuvo bufando, seguramente regañándose internamente por no haber pensado en eso antes.

― _Hinata_ , en serio-

― ¡Es que no quería dejarme venir! Ya sabes cómo se pone con esto de dejar el trabajo y-

― Solamente es así _contigo_ , porque _tú_ siempre estás _saltándote_ el trabajo. ―El pelinegro parecía cansado, no sabía si con todo o únicamente con la reciente noticia, pero lo tomó entre sus brazos _tan_ fuerte que _Hinata_ no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. ― Me alegra… que lo hicieras hoy.

Lo sintió hundirse en él, lanzando olas de vapor mientras más se sumergía en el ahuecado de su cuello- _se estaba escondiendo_.

― No me perdería esto por nada del mundo. ―Su voz viajó suave, cálida como todo él lo era.

― Feliz cumpleaños.

_Sabían_ que no lo era. Pero al menos una vez al año, cuando podían bajar a la Tierra y saborear lo que era tener un cuerpo humano, celebraban juntos el primer día de sus estaciones.

En algún punto, en algún milenio, se volvió un año más de vida y un ritual festejar en compañía del otro.

― En _diciembre_ … ―Lento y suave, entrelazó sus dedos pequeños a sus contrarios largos y delgados, helados. ― Cuando volvamos, quiero usar estos nombres.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―El pelinegro pareció sorprendido por la repentina decisión.

Jamás habían conservado un nombre; cada vez viajaban a un lugar distinto, hacían cosas distintas y se llamaban con los nombres que el verano decidía por sí mismo. El invierno jamás objetó y aceptó cada nombre con una sonrisa.

― Sí, lo estoy. ―Movió el meñique, jugando ociosamente con uno ajeno. ―Quiero que siempre seas _tú_ , _tenerte_ siempre a ti y… _llamarte_ sólo a ti.

 ― _Hinata..._ ―Probó clamando por él, y ciertamente hubo algo regocijándose en su pecho cuando lo vio alzar la cabeza, para mirarlo con esos ojos marrones que brillaban en los mismos colores miel que encontraba en el sol. ― Llámame.

― _Kageyama_.

―… Y siempre estaré contigo.

_Hinata_ no tuvo la menor duda de sus palabras, porque sabía el hielo era capaz de mantenerlas intactas.

― _Y yo contigo_.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!  
> Recuerden dejar sus kudos y besitos si les gustó¿?, siempre se agradece  
> ¡Se les quiere!


End file.
